Edward Who?
by narakufan31712
Summary: He was going to make sure he forgot exactly who pale face was.Reviews Please!


Okay so I'm watching new moon and instantly thought that there was something wrong with that movie part when her and Jacob goes to the movies so I though why complain when I could just fix it.

I do not own twilight.

"I know what he did to you and I would never do anything like that to you, Bella I would never hurt you."

"Jacob stop. You're going to ruin everything…besides I've heard that before and I just can't go through this again,"

Bella look at me, I sighed this isn't working if she won't go willingly I guess I'll just have to persuade harder.

Jacob leaned in to kiss her, such a soft intimate kiss.

"Let's go." He grabbed her wrist and damn near dragged her to her car."

"What about Charlie?"

He chuckled slightly she was being dragged out of a movie that she probably overpaid for and she was worried about Charlie. Cute. No. Sexy.

On their journey to his room of course she argued the whole time making excuses after excuses. This isn't right, I'm not ready for this, I don't think this should happen; I'm still not over Edward. That was it.

"After tonight I promise you won't remember who he is." He pressing his lips harder to hers he felt the moment when she started to kiss back. Biting back a chuckle of triumph, he pressed his tongue into the seam of her lips and felt her give way to him. Grabbing both of her wrists in one hand and pulling them to the side, he moved his free hand to the small of her back dragging her in tighter to the confines of his body, trying to overtake her senses. He saw her take stock of her situation and gasp, blush and try to stutter out a sentence. His passionate kisses silently quiet her mind and made sure there was no objection. He had made his way to the spot under her chin he slowly made his way down her cleavage and then on to her chest. Moving one of his hands away from her globes to her waist, keeping her still, she found that it was quickly replaced by his teeth as he nibbled at her tender flesh on the underside of her breast. Oh yeah he was going to show her that pale face couldn't do it like he could.

She took in a deep inhale when his fingers slid themselves down to her silky folds making her slightly start to thrust as to ask for more but he wasn't going t do anything that she didn't want him to. So he stepped back from the situation.

"You want this" Her face showed that she was truly taking in the situation. Of course she wanted it but at the same time did she? After years of friendship did she really want to turn this into something more? And what about her feelings for Edward. Oh my! What did he just do? Slowly he slid his middle finger between her lips, causing him to close his eyes tightly as he felt her warmth and wetness coat his finger. He tried desperately to control himself again but his cock was not listening to him and started to throb torturously.

"Oh Jacob" Damn how he loved hearing his name being moaned out in ecstasy. He wanted to take her so badly but he wanted to make sure she really wanted this that she would wake up tomorrow with no regrets.. She couldn't help but gasp at the sight of him she was truly amazed at how much he'd grown since they've been apart. God he was beautiful.

He moved his middle finger deeper down her and found her entrance. Tightening his hold on his body, he gradually pushed his finger into her hearing her gasp and moan Damn he wanted her so badly Jacob put his thumb on her clit; lightly stroking her while he started to move his finger in and out of her, trying to ease her body into accepting him.

He whispered in her ear, "Do you want this Bella? Do you want me? Tell me you want me."

"I want this Jacob take me." Leaning back off of her, he quickly divesting himself of his pants and started to crawl up the bed languidly, muscles and sinews stretching and moving like some kind of big cat. She looked at his length and Jacob saw the exspression on her face and smiled in pride. H e spread her legs apart placing his self at her pelvis teasing her with his tip.

He slowly made his way in side of her he had to fight for every inch he got. He felt her entrance and looked at her she gave him a small nod of approval. Oh god she was so tight and she was moist he felt like he was in heaven. He began slowly for her sake she was so small he didn't want to break her. That is until she said faster in which case he grabbed her waist and began to thrust harder. Sighing, Bella slowly arched her back enjoying the feeling he was giving her. "Harder Jacob" He flipped her over onto her knees taking in the view of small frame loving how the arch in her back looked almost catlike. He began to fuck her harder and harder until he was literally slamming into her. He felt his self-getting close.

"Say my name Bella"

"Ja *moan* cob, I'm close *moan* too."

"Come for me baby" At that Bella felt her whole body shake in uncontrollable manner that made her feel so whole. Jacob not to long afterwards released al of him into her and slowly removed himself from behind her to next to her. After a few minutes of breath catching he decided to but her to the ultimate test

"You still miss Edward" She looked tired and confused when she said "oh Woodward he'll be fine where ever he is."


End file.
